


Tonight We Dance

by kaorusquee



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Dance, Hand Jobs, Hot, M/M, Rape Aftermath, Tango
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-11-05
Updated: 2015-07-28
Packaged: 2017-12-31 14:46:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 10,699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1032921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaorusquee/pseuds/kaorusquee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A prompt from kinkmemes, thanks to this video: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-6-6kN79oIA</p><p>Levi and Eren are in a dance class and are assigned the Tango for the upcoming competition.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: Levi's teaching methods can be a bit naughty

Chapter 1

Eren Yeager ran across the frozen school grounds as fast as he could. Of all days to be late! Oh, Levi was going to grill him! Fry him up and serve him with a side of coleslaw. He dashed into the locker room, quickly shrugging out of his oversized jacket and normal clothes and pulling on his dance leotard. 

“You’re late, brat.” Levi’s gray eyes narrowed in annoyance as Eren stepped up to him, still puffing from running. “You know better than to be late.” 

“I’m sorry! Professor Hanji wanted me to stay after class to talk about the science project I’m doing! She got a little long-winded.” 

Levi snorted his distaste. “You’re lucky Pixis isn’t here yet.” He turned back toward the dance floor. 

Eren examined his dance partner. The male was standing at attention, his muscles rigid with eagerness. It was understandable; today they would learn what dance they were doing for the upcoming competition. 

After another few minutes of silently waiting, Levi swore. “Well, if he isn’t going to show up, I’m going to dance.” 

“You really should wait.” Bertholt spoke quietly. 

“This is a dance class; he won’t fault me for wanting to dance.” Levi walked to the center of the hardwood floor, stretching luxuriously. Leaning down to grip his toes, he extended his other leg upward into a full split, the black fabric he was wearing rippling as he moved. He changed feet, stretching out his other leg. Standing loosely on the balls of his feet, he held his hand out to Eren. “May I have this dance, brat?” 

Eren’s eyes flashed and he gave Levi a mocking bow. “Who’s leading?” 

“I am.” 

They circled each other, fingertips brushing. Levi smiled ferally as he pulled Eren close. They dipped and twirled, breaking apart to circle again. They continued on, oblivious to anything else until loud clapping broke their concentration. As one, they turned and bowed to Pixis. 

“We should really find a way to implement court dances into a performance. I was unaware that you two knew any, although I’m not surprised.” 

Levi shrugged. “It was fun to learn.” He strode gracefully over to stand in line again, Eren at his side. 

Pixis cleared his throat. “As you all know, the fall competition is about diversity and partnership. There are no solo or group dances. Each school has been given the same dances to disperse to their dancers. I have decided who will be dancing what based on your skills, as well as your interactions with your partner. The dance is my choice, but the routine is yours. Create something that expresses your individual styles.” He paused, looking at the line of dancers. Reiner, Bertholt, you will be doing a Paso Doble. Make sure you take it seriously this time.” 

Reiner grinned cheekily, but Bertholt flushed and looked away. 

“Jean, you and Armin will be doing the Viennese Waltz. Erwin, Mike, Foxtrot. Annie, Mikasa, the Salsa. Levi, Eren, Tango.” 

Eren’s mouth dropped open in surprise. Of course; a dance he didn’t know. “Um, Pixis, sir? I don’t know the Tango.” 

“Do you, Levi?” 

“Yes.” 

“Good. Teach Eren.” He looked at the taller male. “I gave you two the Tango because out of all our dancers, I think you two will be able to pull it off most effectively. The Tango is about aggression and passion. Only dancers that have a certain… chemistry with one another can make it work. You two have that chemistry.” 

Levi smiled. “It’s because Eren follows my every order.” 

Eren blushed crimson as cat-calls flew across the room. 

Pixis shook his head in amusement. “Whatever the reason. Pair off now. The sooner you work out routines, the better.” 

The moment Pixis walked away, Eren whirled on Levi. “Why did you say that?!” 

“It’s true. You do follow my every order. That’s why you’re so good at dancing now.” 

“Well, yes, but… that’s not the way the others took it.” 

Levi shrugged again. “That’s irrelevant. So; have you ever seen a Tango?” 

Eren shook his head, face still rather pink. 

“Wait here.” He walked to the locker room, returning with paper and pencil. “Sit down.” When Eren complied, he sank gracefully to the ground next to him. “There are two kinds of Tango; the regular Tango and the Argentine Tango. Both have their appeal, but since you aren’t familiar with either and since it’s what we were given, we are doing the Tango.” He began drawing up diagrams on the paper, showing Eren the various positions of the body and feet. He explained about posturing and facial expressions and how they would make or break the dynamics of the dance. 

Eren stared at Levi’s drawings in rapt attention, trying hard to absorb everything the other male was telling him. 

Levi pressed his lips against Eren’s ear. “Let me show you.” He whispered, turning away with a smirk as Eren’s face flamed again. He rose to his feet and moved a small distance out onto the dance floor. He twirled sinuously, resting lightly on his feet, his arms outstretched as if holding onto an imaginary partner. 

The taller male watched hungrily as Levi moved fluid-like through the Tango steps. The body in the tight black leotard expressed the aggression the dance required, and Eren felt himself growing hot at the emotions watching Levi produced. And when Levi stepped closer, brushing lips against his and whispering, “Dance with me,” he was only too happy to comply. 

 

Wh… what is this?” He asked breathlessly. 

“The passion of the dance.” Levi murmured, nudging Eren’s feet into the proper position. “I’m seducing you with the dance.” 

“On purpose?” 

Levi chuckled. “Who knows? Lean against me and be quiet. Feel the music in your heart. We’ll worry about your frame later. For now, memorize where your feet go, where your hips move. How your body interacts with mine.” He pressed his hips against Eren’s, who gave a startled moan. 

They danced to their own heartbeats, which slowed or sped up to match each other. Levi moved them slowly, sensuously, pushing Eren’s feet into the correct position every so often, correcting his posture when needed. The other male was a quick learner, so he had to correct him less and less as they circled around. On the last pass, Eren didn’t mess up at all. 

Levi squeezed Eren’s hand before breaking away. “Your body will remember the motions now.” He turned, finding everyone watching them. Every person in the room was red-faced, even the girls, and all the males suddenly found their leotards very tight. 

“H… holy shit, Levi.” Jean breathed. “The hell was that?!” 

“That was a Tango.” Levi’s eyes glimmered. “And I can promise you it will only get better.” 

A whimper escaped one of the males, but no one would ever admit it came from them. 

Pixis cleared his throat. Even he was feeling the heat Levi had created. “Remember to practice in your free time. I’ll see you in a couple days at the next practice.” 

Eren leaned his head against his locker, panting. That… dance. If that was what they were supposed to do every class, Eren was sure his face would never be normal color again. He stripped out of his leotard top, debating walking outside in just his pants. 

“It’d be suicide, brat.” Levi reached into the locker next to Eren’s, pulling out a long gray sweatshirt. He took off his leotard top, and Eren briefly saw Levi’s wing tattoo before it was covered by the sweatshirt. 

“What is?” Eren forced himself to look away. Damn Levi and that dance. He’d never felt anything like this for the male before. 

“If you walk out into that arctic air dressed like you currently are, you’ll be flat on your back by tomorrow’s end, and not in a good way.” 

Eren rolled his eyes and pulled on his shirt, pants, and jacket. He felt the shorter male fall into step with him as he walked toward the school entrance. “Why did you kiss me?” 

“Hmm?” Levi asked, pulled from another train of thought. “Oh that. I thought it the best way to get you to focus on the necessary passion for the Tango.” 

“You made me want you.” 

Levi snorted. “Eren, _everyone_ in that room wanted me. I seduced everyone in there with my movements because the Tango IS seduction. Don’t take it so personally.” He punched the other male lightly on his shoulder. “You coming over to practice?” 

Eren looked away; his face was still burning. “In a couple hours. I need to calm down first.” 

The other male chuckled. “Two hours, then. I’ll even cook dinner for you.” 

“Pasta?” 

“If you’d like.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Practice and dinner at Levi's house.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Please pay attention to tags as I post them. For example, we see Levi's... evil teaching methods in this chapter.

Chapter 2

Exactly two hours later, Eren knocked softly on the door to Levi’s house. He swallowed hard when Levi answered the door clad only in a pair of tight dance pants the same color gray as his eyes. 

“Make yourself at home. Dinner is cooking, but it will be a while. I thought we could practice before eating. Less chance of an upset stomach that way.” 

Eren nodded absently as he followed Levi inside, his eyes on the wing tattoo sprawled across Levi’s back. One wing shimmered white, and the other was an iridescent blue-black. He itched to reach out and touch those wings. But he didn’t. 

The two walked downstairs, where Levi had remodeled to create a dance studio. Eren slipped off his jacket, shirt, and sweats, stripping down to his own dance pants, plain black in color. Setting his outer clothes and shoes to the side, he walked onto the highly polished hardwood floor. 

“Did you research the Tango when you got home?” 

“Yes.” 

Levi’s eyes lit up in approval. “Good. Show me what you remember from earlier.” 

Eren closed his eyes, remembering the feel of Levi against him. He moved his feet in time to his own thundering heart. 

“Very good. You have the footwork down. Now let’s work on your frame.” He turned his back to Eren, waiting for him to approach. 

Eren did so, matching his body posture to Levi’s. It was how he learned all their routines so quickly. Muscle memory, Levi called it. He moved when Levi did, learning by feel. 

Today, however, he was rather distracted. The wings shifted on Levi’s rippling skin, teasing him. That, combined with his mind already being muddled from earlier made him clumsy, and he tripped more than once. 

Levi frowned when Eren stumbled against him yet again. “What’s wrong with you, Eren?” 

Eren looked away, ashamed that he had let Levi down. “I… I just don’t think I get the Tango. You and Pixis said it was about passion and aggression, that it’s supposed to be sensual. I don’t know how to seduce by dancing.” 

“Weren’t you paying attention to what I did in class?” 

“That’s part of the problem.” He mumbled. Levi looked at Eren, hands on his hips. He gave him a soft smile. “It seems I’ll have to train you differently for this one. Come stand in front of me.” 

Eren did as he was told, a little confused. How was this supposed to help the shorter male teach him? 

“Turn toward the mirrors.” 

The brunet shivered as he complied, facing the wall of floor-length mirrors. Levi’s voice had been silk and heat when he’d said that. 

“Good.” His hands slid down Eren’s arms, gripping his wrists and pulling them into the correct position. He stepped closer, pressing his body flush to Eren’s, smirking when he heard a sharp intake of breath. 

“Feel my heartbeat through the skin of your back.” He purred. “Let it be the music that guides you.” 

Eren closed his eyes as they began moving. When Levi moved his legs, Eren did too. When he pressed down on his arms, Eren moved them into the next correct position. He dipped his hips when Levi did, twirled when he was told to. 

By the third time they started the routine over, Eren’s body was very much on fire, but he _was_ starting to dance better, more fluid-like. 

“Let’s see how well you do if I move my arms away.” 

Damn that seductive tone! He was very much feeling the dance now. And feeling something else that made dancing just a little uncomfortable. 

He drew in a sharp breath as Levi’s hands glided down his arms, across his bare torso, coming to rest on his hips. His arms wavered, but he kept the proper positions as they slid around. 

“Very good.” Levi said in a voice that made Eren nearly delirious with desire. “Again. Face the mirrors.” 

Eren did so, biting his lip when he saw just how obvious his arousal was. He was about to start dancing again when one of Levi’s hands left his hip and trailed over his cloth-covered cock. 

An embarrassing moan tumbled out of his mouth, and his hips bucked automatically. 

Levi chuckled darkly. “Dance.” 

“Wh… what?” 

“Dance. Miss a step, and I punish you. Do it correctly…” He stroked Eren and the taller male couldn’t help but arch his body. He closed his eyes to savor the sensation. 

“Eyes open.” 

“But-!” Eren protested. 

“Eyes. Open.” He began to remove his hand. 

Eren’s eyes shot open and he moved automatically into the first steps of the Tango. He could feel Levi grin against his back, and he bit back another moan as Levi returned his hand to where it had been. 

Every time he missed a step or lost his frame, the delicious stroking stopped. He didn’t bother asking if he should continue at the end of the routine, just turned and started over. He caught sight of himself in the mirror, eyes wide, pupils dilated, face flushed. Levi looked over his shoulder and met his eyes in the mirror. With that same feral look from earlier, he slid his hand down inside Eren’s dance pants to grip the hot, hard flesh. 

Eren threw his head back at the feel of Levi’s fingers on his cock. He struggled to keep dancing, knowing Levi would stop touching him if he messed up. But it was so, so difficult to concentrate on dancing with that hand moving against him. And it became increasingly more difficult. As he neared the end of the dance, Levi gave a particularly strong stroke, and Eren’s cock throbbed with pleasure. “L… Levi!” He begged, hips twitching involuntarily. 

“Finish it.” A low voice growled, teeth nipping at his neck. 

Eren complied, body shuddering. As he made the last step, the hand jerked him hard, and he came with a broken cry. 

Levi let him slither to the floor, eyes molten as he watched him in the mirror. “What an amazing sight.” He licked his fingers clean, a pleased smile on his face. “Something tells me you won’t forget the steps or framework now. “When you can get off of the ground, dinner is probably ready.” His hips swayed as he walked out of the room. 

Eren let himself fall onto his back as he panted, trying to find a normal breathing rhythm. Going over everything that had just happened he discovered he did indeed remember every little detail of the dance. It annoyed him, even though he felt pleasantly sated. 

Groaning as he got shakily to his feet, he discovered the mess on his dance pants. He grimaced and pulled them off, walking naked over to where his clothes were. He put on his sweatpants, feeling a little strange about not wearing something so confining. Balling up his soiled dance pants, he shoved them into one of his jacket pockets. He threw on his shirt and walked upstairs. 

The baked spaghetti Levi made was heavenly, but he still frowned at it. 

“What’s wrong? Not what you wanted?” 

Eren shook his head and took another bite. “Why did you do that?” 

“Do what?” 

“G… give me a h… hand job.” Eren stuttered. 

“You won’t forget the Tango now.” 

Eren stared at him, eyes shadowed and a little hurt. “Would you do that with anyone, just to help them remember?” 

The other male gave a tolerant sigh. “You’re being ridiculous, Eren. Why the hell would I want to do that with anyone else?” 

“Then why-?” 

“Don’t worry about it. Focus on learning the dance for now.” His eyes were dark again. “Do a good job, and I just might reward you again. Oh, and next time we practice facing each other.” 

“Facing?” Eren repeated, mouth going dry when he saw the lust in Levi’s eyes. 

Levi’s expression turned to a glare. “Yes, facing. You can’t do a Tango if you aren’t facing.” He paused for a second. “Well, there _is_ one kind of Tango that can be done not facing, but that’s not generally something done in front of an audience.” He grinned when Eren turned crimson. “We’ll need to choreograph a dance that’s all our own. Naturally it will have all the basic steps of the Tango, and the necessary emotion. But I want something that takes the Tango and makes it ours.” 

Eren’s eyes lit up. “How about the story of how we met?” 

The black-haired male’s eyes narrowed. “I hated you at first. You and your childish antics, your endless enthusiasm.” 

“Exactly.” Eren refused to be hurt by Levi’s words. That had been a long time ago, after all. “The anger and aggression, the rigidity morphing into a workable friendship.” His blush returned. “I’m sure we can find a way to put the passion in there.” 

“Hmm, you know what, brat? I think you just might have something there. Okay; I’ll start drawing up the dance. We’ll need to also search for the right song for this story.” He looked down at Eren’s plate. “That meal won’t eat itself. And it tastes better when it’s still warm.” He stood, taking his empty plate into the kitchen as Eren shoveled food into his mouth. 

Levi stood with his hands gripping the stainless steel sink, eyes closed, trying to breathe normally. His cock was still painfully hard, but was thankfully hidden by the sweats he now wore. He loved Eren so much, with a passion bordering on insanity. He had no doubt that the strength of his emotions would scare the other male, given all that he had been through. He had to continue to hide it, to remain indifferent. 

At least working on the Tango allowed him to bleed off some of his suffocating desire. Not too much; there was only a certain amount he could get away with under the pretense of teaching. But some was better than nothing. 

He reached for a clean hand towel, drying his now clean plate. He leaned against the entryway to the kitchen, watching Eren lean away from his empty plate with a satisfied sigh. Stupid, adorable, attractive brat. “Oi, Eren. You staying over tonight?” 

Eren shook his head. “I promised Mom I’d come back home, since Dad is out of town.” 

Levi hid his disappointment with a shrug. “Very well. I’ll see you at school tomorrow.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Omg, I didn't plan that! Levi was like, nope, I'm doing this to Eren and you're going to write it. *blushes*


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Levi and Eren's past

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Please take note of new tag! There are mentions of rape in this chapter.

Chapter 3

Levi lay in bed that night thinking about Eren and when they’d met. They had certainly come a long way since then. He wasn’t lying when he said he’d hated the other male. Their lifestyles had been so different, and it caused much resentment. 

It had been the summer during his last year in high school. Levi had started school as a decent student. But things happened, as they always did, and it wasn’t long before he was roaming the streets, picking fights with anyone he found. His grades fell, relations with others deteriorated. He became a vicious fighter, never realizing what he was really doing was crying out for help. 

One night he got into a fight with the wrong person. It would have ended badly for him, possibly with his death, if Eren hadn’t stumbled upon the fight. 

Eren Yeager, whose youthful, cheerful face turned dark with determination as he dropped the milk he’d gone to buy and joined the fight. Eren Yeager, whose first sight of Levi was seeing the beautiful dancer’s body torn and bloody, with blood dripping from his mouth as he coughed. Eren Yeager, who carefully picked Levi up and carried him home to his parents, whose father was a doctor. 

When Levi had come to, he’d been in an unfamiliar bed in an unfamiliar room. He could feel bandages covering his wounds, some of which felt like they contained stitches. He was wearing pants that were too large for him and nothing else. 

Eren walked into the room, carrying what appeared to be soup. Levi took one look at that cheerful, boyish face now decorated with bruises, and began screaming. He swore at Eren, calling him every name he could come up with. He cursed his parents, his house, his cheerful lifestyle. He cursed, threatened, raged until he cried, great sobs wracking his battered body. 

The brunet set the soup to the side, sitting on the edge of the bed and offering his arm in comfort. Levi punched him in the stomach, as hard as he could while injured. Soon though he was clutching that tanned arm like a lifeline, sobbing into the chiseled chest. 

“Who are you?” Levi asked some time later, when his tears had finally calmed. 

“Eren Yeager. You?” 

“… Levi.” 

He couldn’t shake the teenager after that. He was always there, always watching out for Levi, whether at school or away from it. He brought meals for Levi, made by his mother, who thought of Levi as a second son and said he didn’t eat enough. He went through homework with him, helping him work on improving his grades. He helped his father patch Levi up whenever he got into fights. Sometimes, although rare, Eren would find Levi _while_ he was fighting. When he did, he was always quick to jump in. 

“Why do you protect me?” He asked the teen one night as he bandaged Levi’s torn cheek. 

“Because you are my friend.” 

Levi honestly couldn’t say anything back to that. It was the first time he had someone call him a friend since he began fighting. 

Toward the end of their senior year in high school, there was a violent rainstorm, one that Levi remembered well. It was the night he gave up fighting. 

He knocked on the front door to Eren’s house, hunched over in pain. He knew he didn’t look good, knew his wounds were bad. 

“Levi?” Eren’s eyes widened in dismay when he saw the injured teen. 

He took two steps, placing his battered face against Eren’s chest. “I don’t want to fight anymore.” He mumbled, wincing as the icy rain ran down his damaged back. 

Eren placed his arms around him, gently pulling him into the house. He left him dripping water and blood on the carpet as he ran to get his father’s medical supplies, since his parents were currently out of town. 

“Why?” He asked after a long period of silence. His hands were steady as he stitched up the knife wound on Levi’s back. 

“I’m tired of it. It accomplishes nothing. And… it hurts you.” 

He felt the hands still momentarily before resuming stitching. Eren doctored the rest of his wounds in silence. Going to wash the blood off his hands, he returned with a change of clothes and a flyer. “This is a better alternative to fighting.” 

Levi changed into Eren’s too big clothes, reading the flyer over. “Dance classes?” He asked in disbelief. “You want to dance with me?” 

The teen colored. “I’ve always wanted to learn, always admired dancers the grace they have. I thought, well, your body is built for it…” 

Levi turned his gray eyes toward Eren. “I… used to be a dancer.” He told his friend reluctantly. 

“I know. I was curious about the grace you have, even while fighting, so I looked you up on the internet. I saw the videos of the dances you’ve done. I saw the ribbons and trophies you won.” 

“In middle school. Before… before I became like this.” He gripped the flyer tightly. “I used to love dancing. It was my passion.” He sighed, giving the brunet a faint smile. His first smile in years. “Eren, if this is what you want, then I will come with you. And be your dance partner.” 

It wasn’t easy to get back into it. Levi’s body had taken so many beatings that dancing hurt at first. Tears formed from doing the simplest steps, flowing down Levi’s cheeks. But seeing Eren’s eyes light up when they did a pass correctly, feeling the genuine joy in doing this with him made Levi keep going, pushing far beyond what his body wanted to do. 

At some point, dancing became easier. With ease came grace. Levi’s enjoyment of dancing with Eren turned his life around. His grades improved enough that he enrolled and was accepted into the same college as Eren. They joined the ballroom club/ class, naturally at Eren’s insistence. His fluidity and gracefulness returned, to the envy of everyone else. Thanks to the help of Eren’s parents, he was able to get a place of his own, working hard enough and saving enough to convert the lower level into his own dance studio, so he could dance whenever he wanted. His sense of humor returned, and with it, he formed his current training method to make sure Eren learned the dances flawlessly. 

He’d gotten the tattoo on his back as soon as he could afford it. It was the symbol of his turning point, the wings representing freedom from his old way of life. It was an integral part of who he was as a dancer and as a person. 

Their school began to win competitions the longer Eren and Levi danced together. Yes, it was really nice to win. But what mattered most is he was able to dance. 

Somewhere along the way he realized he’d fallen for Eren. This caused him both joy and pain. He loved the friendship, the interaction they had and he didn’t want to do anything to ruin that. And then there were other, more distressing reasons for not starting a relationship. 

Eren had arrived on his doorstep late one night their first year in college, face blank, eyes staring. Gentle coaxing had gotten him inside and into the bathroom. Clothes, shredded and dirty, were removed to reveal finger-shaped bruises, torn skin, and blood where one shouldn’t be bleeding. 

Levi had never dealt with a rape victim, didn’t know the first thing to do. But the male in front of him was shivering violently, so he drew a bath as hot as he could stand, gently leading Eren to sit in it. When the shaking got worse and the tears started, Levi stood, intending to leave the room and give Eren privacy. 

Fingers gripped his leg, refusing to let go. “Eren?” He asked quietly. 

“Please d… don’t leave. I don’t… don’t want to be alone.” 

So he sat by the tub and murmured absolute nonsense as Eren cried. He thumbed away the tears, tracing over the dark purple bruise appearing on Eren’s cheek. He washed the brunet as carefully as he could, slowly burning with rage. Whoever had done this to Eren needed to pay. He wanted to go out, track them down, murder them for doing this to his innocent friend. Rage ran in his veins, but he managed to keep talking calmly to Eren, doing what he could to soothe him. 

When the water cooled, he helped the other male out of the tub, drying him and dressing him in the fluffiest bathrobe he owned. Then he led him to his own bed, tucking him under the covers. 

“Don’t tell my parents.” Eren whispered tiredly before falling into a deep sleep. 

Levi hardly got any sleep that night, as angry as he was. He checked on Eren several times, but the brunet never budged. 

It was noon before Eren came looking for him, blushing and apologizing profusely for sleeping in his bed. 

“Don’t worry about it. You needed it.” 

“I did? Why?” 

That was when Levi really looked at him. Wide blue-green eyes showed confusion, but none of the anguish or fear from the previous night. Somehow the other male had forgotten. 

Levi wasn’t one to lie to Eren, but he found it necessary just this once. “You got into a bit of a scuffle on my behalf.” 

“Is that why I’m so sore and have bruises?” 

“Yes. I’m sorry.” 

“Don’t be.” A smile bloomed on Eren’s face. “At least you weren’t hurt this time.” 

To this day Eren still didn’t remember what had happened to him. Levi continued to hope that the memory would never surface, that it was buried way down deep. 

He opened his eyes, staring into the darkness. He needed to be more careful than he had been. He couldn’t risk awakening that memory. He loved Eren too much for that. 

Groaning, he rolled over onto his side. A routine. A routine that told the story of almost everything. He smiled; this was going to be a joy to create.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ugh, don't kill me please. I didn't plan to have any of this in this story. But Levi just _haaaad_ to explain things.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mainly story building and a bit of fluff.

Chapter 4 

“Good job, Eren. Despite the weekend, I see you haven’t forgotten what I taught you.” 

Eren flushed and missed a step, causing Levi to smirk. They were at school, doing the Tango steps while actually facing. Surprisingly though was the fact that Levi was keeping it completely platonic. Well, except for his comments. All the passion from the previous classes was missing, replaced by a constant repetition of steps. When a confused Eren asked why, Levi replied that he’d already learned the passion. 

Once Levi was satisfied that Eren did indeed still know the correct foot work and framework, he pulled Eren over to the benches to show him the diagrams he’d been working on. They discussed the diagrams, changing things as they saw fit, working to make the story seem flawless, even though it was going to be comprised of two very different parts. The first part would express Levi’s days as a fighter and the annoyance and anger he’d felt when Eren entered his life. The second part would depict breaking away from that life and turning to something better, a long-lasting friendship. 

“What if we used chains?” 

Levi raised an eyebrow. “Are you serious? Do you have any idea how hard it would be to dance?” 

“They don’t have to be real chains. They could even be paper. But if I pulled off the chains and you revealed your tattoo, to show you were finally free?” 

“My tattoo?” It was true that the wings were a symbol of his freedom, but not many people had seen them. Even while dancing he was discreet with how much skin he showed. Especially while dancing. “I… I don’t know. Will people even understand what they symbolize?” 

“Levi, they’ll be so wrapped up in the emotions of your dancing; of course they’re going to understand.” 

He looked down at the papers again. It _was_ a decent idea, what Eren was suggesting. “If I wear chains, we should do something to make sure you always have light on you.” 

“Why?” 

“Because you are my guiding light.” 

Eren instantly turned red. “D… don’t say things like that!” He whisper-yelled, hot with embarrassment. 

“Why not? It’s true, brat.” Levi’s face softened, and he reached out to cup Eren’s cheek. “You saved me. As much as I hated it at first. I don’t think I’ve ever told you how grateful I am.” He quickly ruffled Eren’s hair, smiling at the other male’s outraged squeak. Just like that the mood shifted back to normal camaraderie. 

“Am I coming over tonight to practice?” Eren asked once class was over and they were pulling their coats on. 

“Mmm… not today. You did really well in practice, so I think you’ve earned a night off.” 

Eren frowned; that wasn’t what he wanted to hear. “We could go catch a movie then. Or grab dinner?” 

Levi sighed. “I have other things to do tonight.” At Eren’s sudden hurt expression, he groaned and pulled the taller male into an embrace. “Don’t worry, Eren. I’m not going to do anything stupid. I was planning on doing housecleaning tonight.” 

“And you don’t want me over?” Eren’s voice was muffled by the skin against his mouth. 

The shorter male bit his lip as Eren’s warm breath tickled his neck. “I… did too much… the other day. I don’t think it wise for you to come over.” 

Levi suddenly found himself shoved against his locker. He looked up into Eren’s eyes. Eyes that were shockingly glistening with tears. 

“At all?” Eren asked quietly. 

“It’s probably best.” 

His lip trembled. “W… why?” 

“Why?” Levi repeated, a spark of anger in his eyes. “Do you really think what I did to you the other day was about teaching you?!” 

“It did help me remember.” 

“That’s irrelevant. I jerked you off because I wanted to. I overstepped my boundaries as a teacher, as your dance partner. And it could quite possibly happen again, so it’s better if we just practice here from now on. I’m less likely to take advantage of you, surrounded by other people.” 

“We’re alone now and you aren’t doing anything.” 

Levi groaned again, pinching the bridge of his nose. “You have no self-preservation, do you?” He looked away. “Why do you want to spend time with me anyway? You basically know the steps. Putting the emotion and story into it shouldn’t be too hard.” 

Eren tilted his head slightly. “Can’t I just want to be around? You are my dance partner, yes, but you’re also my friend.” He didn’t say anything about the burning desire he felt for the other male. He had a feeling it wouldn’t go over very well. “Please?” 

His resolve wavered. “Oh fine. But no dancing tonight, okay?” The soft pleased smile Eren gave him went straight to his heart. 

“Okay!”  
………………………………………………………………  
Eren followed happily after Levi, watching him. The short dancer’s body wasn’t very noticeable under the bulky jacket and sweats he wore. He knew Levi tended to get cold easily. He wanted to reach out and put his arms around him, wanted to explore these complex feelings that had begun to surface. Ever since Levi had kissed him, possibly even before, he’d felt… _something._ The thought of kissing him again made his mouth water. 

Levi looked over his shoulder, his glare as cold as the wind cutting through him. “Oi; hurry up. I want to get home before nightfall.” 

He fit his key in the door, trying to ignore the male behind him. This was bad; this was a really bad idea. He’d done well these past years, able to get by with the simple touches and the intimacy of dancing. But one slip-up, during which he’d heard the sounds Eren could make, and he was no longer sure he could control himself. Having Eren over was such a bad idea. 

“You know where to put your shoes and coat.” He muttered, shrugging out of his own coat and handing it to Eren. “I’m going to make us drinks.” Leaving his shoes by the door, he headed toward the kitchen. 

Levi’s house was always warm, even in the summer. With a grimace, Eren stripped down to his jeans and tank top. He placed his and Levi’s coats in the closet and set his shoes by the door. Then he went and sat down at the table. 

A couple minutes later, Levi walked out of the kitchen with two steaming mugs. “Just the way you like it.” He commented, setting a mug in front of Eren. 

Eren licked his lips. The hot chocolate Levi made was heavenly. It was a homemade recipe, topped with a small amount of whipped cream. He promptly leaned down and closed his mouth over the cream, swallowing and moaning in satisfaction. Looking up, he met Levi’s eyes. 

Levi cleared his throat. “Y… you have some cream… right here.” He pointed to the side of his own mouth. 

“Lick it off.” 

“Wh… what?!” 

“Lick it off.” Eren repeated. He had the enjoyment of watching Levi swallow hard. 

It took a moment, and a lot of effort, but Levi managed a normal sarcastic response. “What the hell would I do that for? Lick it off yourself, and drink your hot chocolate before it gets cold.” He pulled his own mug up to his lips. 

So his first attempt had failed. Eren shrugged, wiping his mouth clean, and then drinking his drink. 

Once they finished, Levi took the mugs into the kitchen to wash them. Then he started housecleaning, like he had told Eren he was going to. The other male, offered to help, but Levi really enjoyed cleaning on his own. So he plopped Eren down on the couch to watch a movie, and cleaned the room in companionable silence. 

Wiping his hands some time later, once he was finally done with cleaning, he discovered that Eren had fallen asleep. He chuckled at the other male’s slumped position. Pulling out a blanket, he carefully turned Eren so he lay on his back on the couch, covering him with the blanket. His hands floated over the dancer’s bare shoulders as he pulled the blanket up, gliding up his neck. Unable to resist, he leaned down and pressed his mouth against Eren’s, kissing him gently. Far more gently than he wanted to; he actually had to fight to stay gentle. He tore himself away with a sigh, heading toward his own room, his own bed. His annoyingly empty bed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Poor Levi; I torture him so. XD 
> 
> A quick word as far as their schedules go: They have school Monday, Wednesday, Thursday, and Friday. Levi works Thursday afternoons, and on the weekends. Their dance classes are Monday, Wednesday, Friday. Hope that clears up any confusion.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shopping... and breaking.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Angst, angst, angst! Well, not at first. Y'all will probably love the beginning of the chapter. But I'll be surprised if no one is out for my blood by the end of it.

Chapter 5

“Eren.” 

“Hmm?” The dancer straightened, pulling his head out of the fridge where he’d been perusing breakfast options. 

Levi leaned against the wall, watching him. His gray eyes were lined with deep shadows, testament of a sleepless night. “There really isn’t time during a Tango for me to strip. How are you going to display my wings?” 

“What if…” Eren began after a few minutes of thinking. “What if we attached the chains to an article of clothing, like a cloak, and we fastened it with something easily breakable? You could wear a low-backed leotard underneath, and when the cloak falls away, your wings would be revealed.” 

“Wear a cloak?” 

“Yeah. And-!” His eyes lit up as another idea struck him. “And if we make the cloak of a light enough material, it would billow. The chains weighing it down would be amazing symbolism.” 

Levi gave him a half-smile. “Looks like you’ve learned a thing or two about dancing these past few years.” Eren turned red and Levi chuckled. “Find something fast to eat and then get dressed. We have shopping to do.” 

They spent the morning and early afternoon hitting various fabric and hardware stores. Levi unearthed a beautiful smoky gray fabric for his leotard and one that shimmered silver for Eren’s. Eren wanted black for Levi’s cloak, but Levi overrode him, digging out a deep green billowy fabric that pulled matching colors from Eren’s eyes. 

Accents and accessories were next, and the two argued over the benefits of lace, sequins, glitter, and rhinestones. Levi got red sequins for his, as a way to depict injuries. He insisted Eren get clear rhinestones for his, to catch the light as he moved. 

Material for chains was tricky. They’d looked at metal and PVC, quickly passing them over as too heavy. 

“Leather isn’t good either.” Levi mused, fingering a piece of good quality black leather. “Too BDSM. The Tango is supposed to be sensual, not raunchy.” He steered a crimson Eren toward the Halloween fabrics. “Ah. Now this is more like it.” 

The fabric was semi-opaque chiffon, the pattern like tarnished, beaten metal. It would look and sit nicely against the fabric for the cloak. 

Once their purchases had been made, they stopped for lunch at a little bistro that served really good sandwiches. 

“Can we dance when we get back? I want to go over the steps again.” 

The sandwich paused, halfway to Levi’s mouth. “You already know the steps.” 

“But we haven’t danced facing each other enough. And don’t we need to work on choreography?” 

“We do. But we should get the costumes made, to see how they flow with our body movements.” 

“We can do that too. But I want to dance today. Please, Levi.” Eren persisted. “You love to dance.” 

Levi didn’t answer right away. He ate his sandwich, chewing slowly. “It’s… not safe.” He finally decided. _“You_ can dance. But I’m not going to.” 

Eren glared at him. “Fine, but you’re watching me.” 

“Of course, brat. How else will I know if you’re doing it right?”   
………………………………………………………………………  
As soon as they took off their coats and headed downstairs, Levi realized it wasn’t the Tango Eren was having him watch. The movements were exaggerated and slow and… holy shit! That pelvic thrust should not have been legal! It was the most erotic bump and grind Levi had ever seen.  He’d certainly never taught Eren to dance like that. He watched every move, every surprisingly graceful undulation of the hips. When those eyes locked him in their sight, he swallowed hard, licking dry lips. 

Eren sauntered over to him once he finished the dance. He raised an eyebrow as if to say ‘Well?’

“I thought… I thought you didn’t know how to seduce by dancing.” 

A grin split Eren’s face. “It worked that well? Really?” 

Levi glared at him, shifting to try and hide the bulge in his pants. “Don’t get cocky, brat. I’m still not dancing with you.” 

The dancer’s pout nearly made Levi reconsider, but before he could do anything Eren was smiling again. 

“Guess I’ll just have to try harder.” 

“Wh… what??” He was suddenly trapped against the wall, Eren’s hips grinding against his. Their mouths brushing lightly felt like electricity, and Levi’s control snapped. 

Eren’s back and head slammed into the wall and he gasped in pain. Wide-eyed, he looked down into Levi’s eyes. Eyes full of rage and desire. 

His eyes darkened nearly to black as he glared at the taller male. “Just remember you asked for this.” He hissed as he attacked. 

The first action was a strong bite to his lower lip, and Eren whimpered in pain. That whimper turned to a moan quickly enough as Levi molded their mouths together, kissing him deeply. Hands wedged their way between the wall and his body, running down his back, cupping his ass and pulling him closer as Levi ground down with his hips. 

Even in his wildest dreams he’d never experienced pleasure quite like this. Levi demanded and dominated, not yielding him an inch, but it didn’t matter. He could taste Levi’s pent up emotions in the kiss, could feel them in the clutching hands and moving hips. The depth of it staggered him. He’d had no notion. “Le… vi…” He managed to moan between kisses. 

Levi’s fingers flexed, and he tore away from Eren’s mouth to suck at his neck. The high-pitched whine nearly unglued him. Using the wall and his body to hold the taller male in place, he gripped Eren’s pants and pulled them down to expose his cock. 

Eren gasped as air suddenly touched his hot flesh, moaning again when Levi’s hands dropped to between his legs. If the shorter dancer were to back away now, Eren wasn’t sure his legs would support him. 

This angle was too frustrating. He couldn’t do the things he wanted to do. Growling, he grabbed Eren, turned, and dropped, pinning him to the floor. Gripping both of the male’s wrists in one hand, he folded his body effortlessly and closed his mouth over Eren’s throbbing cock. 

The dancer cried out, body automatically arching. Thanks to Levi’s expert tongue, it didn’t take him long to orgasm. Stars exploded in his vision as his hips bucked erratically. 

Levi moaned, swallowing around Eren, pulling off slowly. He stuck the fingers of his free hand in his mouth as he watched Eren pant. 

Once his fingers were sufficiently wet, he ran the hand up Eren’s thighs and around the contours of his ass before brushing his fingers against the male’s entrance. 

Eren gave a sound like a startled squawk as one finger edged inside. Some part of him rebelled against the invasion. Suddenly the hand holding his wrists down didn’t seem so friendly. “N… no. St… stop.” 

The plea cut through the haze surrounding Levi’s mind and he froze in his movements. “Eren?” His face paled in horror as tears began to spill from Eren’s eyes. 

“No!” The male cried again. 

Levi backed away from Eren, eyes wide and staring. “What… have I done?” He buried his face in his hands. 

It took Eren only a few minutes to come back to reality, to realize no one was attacking him. He sat up slowly, blinking confused eyes at Levi’s posture. “Levi?” 

Levi lowered his hands, his own eyes brimming with tears. “Eren, I… forgive me. I’m so sorry. That should not have happened.” 

“What… exactly did happen?” Eren asked slowly. “I… seduced you. You sucked me off. Then I… I rejected you? Why did I… do that?” 

The dancer didn’t answer, but his tears began to fall. 

“No.” Eren continued as he thought more about it. “Not you. Someone else.” His mind didn’t supply anymore. “Levi?” 

Levi looked away. “You were… you were hurt.” He admitted with a pained voice. 

“Hurt?” 

“Our first year in college. You came here… bruised. Bleeding.” 

Eren tried to remember. But the only thing he could come up with was the morning he’d woken up here feeling sore. “You said I got those bruises from fighting.” 

“In a sense, you did. But you had forgotten, so I didn’t want you to know if you didn’t have to. I’ve tried… to be very careful around you. I couldn’t risk you remembering.” 

He sat for a long time, quietly thinking. “Even now I don’t remember. Hurt. I… was raped?” 

“I’m so very sorry, Eren.” 

“I need… some time alone. To think about this.” 

Levi watched him go. Clenching his fists, he put his head down on the floor and sobbed.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The aftermath of the previous chapter

Chapter 6

Eren wasn’t in school the next day. It saddened Levi, but he knew the other male was probably taking the time he needed to be alone. Still, when two more days went by without any sight of him, Levi started to worry. 

Pixis came up to him during class. “It isn’t like Eren to miss two classes. Is he alright?” 

“We haven’t… actually spoken in a few days. But I’ll check on him tonight.” 

“See that you do. The competition is only a couple weeks away. I don’t want to have to drop you.” 

He called instead of going over, afraid Eren would turn him away at the door. Eren’s mother answered, and they talked for a few minutes. She told him Eren had holed up in his room the past few days, huddled in a blanket. But when she had insisted to him that he start going back to school starting Monday, he had quietly mumbled his agreement. Levi thanked her for her time and hung up the phone, trying not to be too happy about seeing Eren come Monday. He knew things between them would need to be fixed, but he didn’t know how. It would depend on Eren, he decided. He only hoped the weekend would soothe the anger the taller dancer was undoubtedly feeling. 

Apparently not, Levi decided, upon meeting a frosty glare in his first class. Eren didn’t speak to Levi at all during class, hardly even acknowledged him. Levi’s stomach clenched uncomfortably, but he honestly wasn’t surprised. The lie just lay too heavily between them for their friendship to continue. He blinked rapidly as uncharacteristic tears burned his eyes. Sighing, he set his head on his desk, covering his face with his arms so no one could see him weep. 

Dance class wasn’t any better. They still practiced their Tango, but Eren’s body was tense and full of anger, and he refused to look at his partner. Neither talked, something quickly noticed by the other dancers. 

“What’s this?” Jean asked with a smirk, observing Eren and Levi from a few feet away. “Something’s wrong with the Dream Team?” 

Eren’s grip on Levi’s hand unconsciously tightened as he grit his teeth. “Can it, Kirstein.” 

“Or what, Yeager?” The male shot back. “Gonna sic your precious boyfriend on me? I don’t think I have to worry about that right now; he doesn’t look like he could hurt a fly, much less me.” 

All at once his hold on Levi loosened and he turned, landing a punch that sent Jean flying. “Leave Levi out of this! He has nothing to do with this!!” 

Jean got to his feet, wiping the blood from his mouth. “Of course he does. Anyone with eyes can see he’s bleeding inside. And you’re just too much of an idiot to realize it.” 

Eren yelled wordlessly, running at Jean. He struggled madly when strong arms grabbed him from behind, only dimly aware that Mike had stepped in to hold Jean back. “Let me go!” He screeched at the person holding onto him. 

“No.” Levi’s voice was thick with sadness. 

“Enough!” Pixis eyed Jean and Eren angrily. “You do not fight in a dance class. _Never_ use your fists to express emotion. Eren, lockers. Jean, have Armin tend to your mouth.” 

The brunet twisted out of Levi’s grip, stomping toward the lockers, smacking the wall on the way. 

Levi’s shoulders slumped, and he turned pained eyes to look at Pixis. “I’m sorry.” 

“I don’t know what is going on with the two of you, but it needs to be fixed right now. Fighting is not tolerated or allowed here. Understood?” 

“Yes Sir.” 

Levi walked slowly toward the lockers. He still didn’t know what to say to fix this, but he had to try. 

Banging sounds and yells of ‘Dammit, dammit, dammit’ flooded his ears as he entered. He caught sight of Eren, back in normal clothes, punching the hell out of his locker. “Hey.” 

Eren whirled, eyes blazing. Levi could see lines of red on his fists where the skin had broken and blood flowed. He swallowed, stepping over to his own locker and pulling out his clothes. “L… let’s get out of here.” 

The fight slowly left Eren and he slumped against his locker. “And go where?” He asked wearily. 

Levi pulled on his jacket. “The park?” 

“You hate the cold.” 

He shut his locker. “I can deal with it for this.”   
………………………………………………………………  
Levi sat in the swing, watching Eren pace. At least the cold had slowed the blood flowing from his hands. If Eren was even aware of the damage, he didn’t show it. “You shouldn’t have hit Jean.” 

“He asked for it. He should stay out of my business.” 

There was silence for a few more minutes. “I’m sorry.” Levi finally whispered. 

Eren stopped pacing, folding his arms and glaring at him in the dying light. “Do you even know why I’m mad at you?” 

“Because I lied to you? Because I kept this from you?” 

“Well, there’s that too. But no, that’s not the real reason. I’m mad because you have feelings for me and you never told me. I’m mad because you’ve been hurting all this time and I never realized it!” Unfolding his arms, he stepped forward and punched Levi in the shoulder. “Damn you!” 

Levi winced; the punch had hurt. But he felt he deserved it. “I didn’t want you to remember the rape.” 

Eren sighed, bending down to rest his head against the shoulder he’d punched. “I still don’t remember it. Even after you told me it happened. Levi… I’m mad at myself because Jean was right. You have been quietly bleeding.” 

The black-haired male gently turned Eren until he was sitting in his lap. “We’ve hurt each other.” He stroked the brunet’s hair. “If we realize that and feel remorse for it, let’s put it behind us and move forward.” 

“I… want a relationship with you.” 

Levi’s hand stilled. “It won’t be easy. We might trigger your memory.” 

“I’ll take that risk.” Eren twisted so that he could look Levi in the face. “No more secrets between us, okay?” 

“Okay.” He swallowed hard as Eren pressed soft lips against his. He shivered after a second, pulling back. “My balls are going to fall off if we stay out here any longer.” 

Eren smiled; hearing the sass went a long way to heal the pain he felt. “Well, we certainly don’t want that happening. My place or yours?” 

Levi rolled his eyes and set Eren on his feet. “I’m not screwing you tonight. My place, though. You missed a couple classes, so I’m going to grill you to make sure you remember what I taught you. And you should call your mom, so that she doesn’t worry when you don’t come home.” 

“Aye aye, Captain.” Eren said cheekily, saluting him and then linking their hands together. He suddenly hissed in pain and looked down at his hands. 

Levi softly brushed his thumb against the torn flesh. “You did quite a number on your hands. Bandaging, practice, dinner, and bed I think will be the order of things. Now move. Or my balls really _will_ fall off.” 

Eren giggled, clutching Levi’s hand and dragging him off the swing.   
………………………………………………………………..  
True to his word, he drilled Eren repetitively until he was sure the other male not only remembered everything, but could execute the moves flawlessly. 

“You will be leading.” Levi told him over dinner. 

Eren choked. “M… me?!” 

“Do you see anyone else in here? Yes, you. It’s what I’ve been teaching you, after all. It will look better if you lead.” He glared at Eren. “You can thank your height for that. Now stop gawking like you didn’t expect this, and finish your kabobs.” 

For the first time since they met, they slept in the same bed together. Levi’s back pressed against Eren’s chest, and he gladly soaked up the warmth the other male’s body gave. One of Eren’s bandaged hands curled over Levi’s shoulder, and the raven-haired male gently touched the bandages, hoping that there would be no scars left behind. After all, he had more than enough scars on his body for the both of them. “I will try to be a better friend.” He mumbled as he closed his eyes. “Someone you can actually be proud of.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, there you go. They made up. And Eren got one good punch in on Jean XD No, Levi isn't pulling the friend card; he just thinks he hasn't been a very good friend, so he's going to strive to do better as they explore their new relationship. Next chapter may take a while; I have yet to actually write it out.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What's this, an update???!  
> XD Sorry for being gone so long. I got mad at the manga for a while and sorta fell out of the fandom. But now I am happily back again, and thrilled to be continuing this. I finished writing this story out on paper yesterday, so I can say there are two chapters remaining after this one. Hope y'all enjoy^^

Chapter 7

Something was poking him in the back. Already not the most pleasant person in the mornings to begin with, he was even worse when he was awakened. He blinked his eyes slowly and shifted; what the hell was in his bed? 

A muffled protest sounded behind him, and he remembered. Not what, _who._ He'd let Eren sleep in his bed with him last night. Eren, whose body was obviously very happy to be laying next to Levi. “Oi. You brat.” His voice was cold. 

“Mngh?” The male mumbled incoherently. 

Levi shoved back, and the pained gasp told him Eren was now awake. “Get your morning wood off my back.” 

Mortified silence greeted him, and he felt Eren move away. He rolled over to glare at him. “Eren.” 

“I'm sorry!” Eren's cheeks flamed as he kneeled on the bed, hands lowered to cover his crotch. “I didn't plan it, really!” 

“Whatever. Just... go take care of it so we can eat breakfast and go to school. You know where the bathroom is.” When silence was his only answer, he raised an eyebrow. 

Face turning even darker, Eren held out his bandaged hands and gave Levi a pleading look. “H...how?” 

“Are you freaking kidding me?!” The male sighed as he looked at the bandages. Those were his fault. Sitting up and grabbing Eren by the shirt he was wearing, he pulled him from the bed and down the hall. “Fine, but we're both taking a shower. We need one anyway.” 

Eren whimpered when Levi stripped and unbandaged him and shoved him into the shower. The hot water hitting his damaged hands hurt, and the pain was nearly enough to kill his arousal. At least, until Levi joined him in the shower. 

He hadn't seen the other male naked since his fighting days. He openly stared at the dancer's pale body, at each remaining scar. His eyes traced the contours of every sinewy muscle that flexed as Levi moved. “God, you're gorgeous.” 

Levi pushed him under the water's spray, smirking when he spluttered, Leaning in before Eren could recover, he pressed demanding lips against the other male's. His hands busied themselves with soaping up Eren's skin as his tongue danced in Eren's mouth. He pulled away after a moment to give Eren an intense look. “You'll tell me if we trigger anything?” 

“O...of course!” Eren gasped, breathless from kissing. 

He leaned into the water's spray, letting it run down his body as he rested his head against Eren's chest. “You have no idea how much I want you, how much control I've had to exert to keep from touching you.” His lips brushed the wet skin as his hand fell between them to run light fingers over Eren's cock. 

Eren swallowed a gasp, placing trembling hands around Levi's back. “Y...you should have told me sooner.” 

“I thought I could fight it.” A hard tug of his hand had Eren practically begging for more. “I was wrong.” Lifting his head, he sucked on Eren's neck, leaving a vivid bruise. “I wish I could spend more time getting you to scream. But, since we have to get to school, I'll make this quick.” 

Eren yelped as Levi pressed against him, their cocks touching. He moaned as a hand wrapped around the both of them, pumping quickly. His back collided with the shower wall, but Levi followed, the hand never wavering. He could hear Levi's breathing pick up as his did the same. All at once he was on the shower floor whimpering through his orgasm. He barely heard the surprised gasp that signaled Levi's climax, but he felt the sticky fluid cover his stomach before it was washed away. 

Panting, Levi placed a gentle kiss on Eren's forehead, using soap to clean the rest of the mess from their skin. Reaching up to turn the water off, he got to his feet and helped Eren up. Stepping carefully out of the shower, he used a towel to get rid of most of the water on his body, and then tied it around his waist, handing another towel to Eren. “Dry off, get dressed, and meet me in the kitchen for breakfast. We need to leave soon though so don't dawdle.”   
…...............................................  
“Levi?” 

“Mm?” The black-haired male was busy scrambling some eggs, but he still took the time to stare at Eren's appearance. “Why aren't you dressed yet?” 

Eren fidgeted with his towel. “Isn't...isn't today Tuesday? We don't have school on Tuesdays.” 

Levi stared blankly at him, and then suddenly laughed. “Well; I guess I could have taken my time with you after all.” So what are your plans for today?” 

“I hadn't really made any.” Eren confessed as Levi set a plate of eggs in front of him. “I told Mom I'd probably spend time with you though.” 

“You knew today was Tuesday, and you let me believe it wasn't?” 

“No, no not really. I always spend my school days with you. I didn't remember until just now.” He dug into his breakfast with relish, wincing every now and again from the pain in his hands. But at least the wounds were clean. 

Once they were done with breakfast, Levi led him to the couch, where he carefully rebandaged Eren's hands. “You aren't going to be able to do much, with your hands like this.” 

Eren looked down. “Sorry.” 

Levi shrugged. “Just don't do it again. We don't need _both_ of us to have visible scars.” He gave Eren's hand a gentle caress, smirking as the male shivered. “I'm going to work on our costumes today. You can help me pin the patterns, if you'd like.” 

“Okay!” 

The short dancer insisted Eren get dressed before they started working on the costumes. He told Eren that he was entirely too tempting in just a towel, but he only wanted to have the male when they could completely focus on each other. With the competition looming ever closer, he wasn't able to do that. Not until he wasn't focused on getting the costumes done. 

He knew each of their measurements by heart now, and had an array of basic patterns that could be altered as he saw fit. As Eren carefully pinned the patters to the fabric, Levi made some quick sketches, chewing on the end of the pencil as he looked them over. He erased and adjusted them, darkening lines he liked. In the end, he had new designs for both of them. These costumes were going to be beautiful. “Done.” 

Eren leaned back, flexing his bandaged hands. “Me too.” Looking over the designs Levi had drawn, his jaw dropped. “Those are beautiful.” 

“Yes, they are. And if you mess them up once they're made, I'll skin you alive.” 

The brunet chuckled, knowing Levi was only half joking. “I'll be careful.” 

“See that you are.” He handed Eren a pair of really sharp scissors, ones he could used even with his hands wrapped in bandages. “Let's get to cutting.” 

Once they had all the pieces cut out, Levi very carefully began sewing them together, double stitching and using darts to make them fit even better. He made Eren strip frequently and try the forming leotard on, wanting it to fit him perfectly. The crotch was the most difficult for both of them; Levi had to smooth everything into the correct places and Eren couldn't help getting aroused by the dangerously close hands. 

“Am I going to have to make you wear a cup when we dance?” 

“It's _your_ fault.” Eren muttered, red-faced. 

“It is.” Levi agreed, mouthing Eren through the cloth, grinning wickedly when the male gasped. “Let's take a break. We need to eat something anyway.” 

“Can you... eat me??” Eren practically pleaded, causing the other male to fall onto the floor, laughing. 

“Oh geez. If I'd known you'd be like this, I would have given in earlier.” His eyes held dark amusement. “Let's see how well you last through lunch.” 

Naturally he didn't make it easy on Eren. The whole time they ate his foot was pressed against Eren's erection, toes wiggling and stroking. The taller male's face was beet red, but he managed to eat everything on his plate. Impressed, Levi shoved him against the wall, kissing him deeply. Dropping to his knees, he gave Eren a very thorough and very satisfying blow job. Once the brunet was finally able to breathe again, they went back to sewing. 

When night fell, both leotards were finished, and Levi was putting the finishing touches on the cloak. Eren had helped make the chains that were being affixed to the cloak. Levi checked and rechecked every stitch, making sure nothing would come undone while they were dancing. 

Finally done, he leaned against Eren with a sigh. “I'd like to try dancing with them on, but I'm too tired right now. If your mother says it's okay, you should come over after school tomorrow.” 

“I don't know why it wouldn't be okay.” Eren pressed his face into Levi's hair. “I always spend most of my time with you. Being together won't change that. If anything, I want to spend more time with you.” Pulling lightly on the hair to make Levi turn his head, he gently kissed him. 

Levi melted into the kiss. After so much time of denying himself, this was like a breath of fresh air. “Are you staying over tonight?” He asked against Eren's mouth, voice low and husky. 

“Yes.” Eren replied. 

“Good.” His question answered, Levi pressed back into the kiss.


End file.
